


Crumbs mcyt story

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruises, Cuts, Depression?, Nikki is a killer, Phliza - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: well Niki is a killer I don't know
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

## Chapter1 Lemoncake

I wake up with a headache,the house smells disgustingly sweet.  
I get dressed and walk out of the house hearing laughter. It was Tommy's and quackity. I walked by them not thinking of Thanksgiving coming soon. I'm invitingTubbo,Tommy,Wilbur,Quackity,Wilbur,karl.Tommy stops me “Oi niki my friend!” quackity chuckles, “Hi tommy hi quackity how are you?  
“Okay so we need your help nikki with a prank on fundy!’ quackity seems excited.”I’m sorry I can't/I need to get ingredients for dinner tonight by the way both of you are invited!” Tommy and quackity seem to look kinda upset when i said that.``we have a meeting with techno actually” oh that’s okay well I have to go meet tubbo bye!” tommy and tubbo wave goodbye while i ran off into the forest, I see tubbo in the distands playing with some flowers,”hi tubbo!” “oh hi nikki!” tubbo waves hi and gets up.”what are we getting?” “sugar,milk,wheat and eggs for the cake also we need meat!” “Let's split up the tubbo!” “okay nikki let’s meet back here.” we walk of in different direction.I start to feel my smile fade off while walking off to find some chickens,shclatts dead but..I still feel angry I find some chickens and wait next to them to get there eggs,I start mess with my hair spacing out and thinking off schaltt raising my taxes being rude treating me horribly, I hear crunching leaves behind me I didn't think properly and swing my fist at them 3 times out of fear it was schlatt but it was tubbo with the ingredients.``tubbo I’m sorry!” I tried to help him up but he ran off dropping the ingredients crying. I pick up all of the ingredients and walk worrying about tubbo,when i get back l’manburg tubbo tommy and wilbur together,Tommy walks up to me “WHY DID YOU HIT TUBBO WHY NIKKI WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM”  
“I didn’t mean I’m sorry tubbo I-” wilbur cut me off “Nikki it’s okay just please watch out next time” wilbur face looked upset at me I can’t believe he went and told tommy..”Okay um so I’m moving the dinner to next week i think I’ll have to figure it out..”I say before walking away to my home I slam my door angry behind me I decided to cancel the dinner for to tonight...instead I invited to tubbo to say ‘sorry’ and he came.I open the after he knocked on it “ take a sit tubbo” i pull a chair for him he sits down.”would you like some lemon cake?” “ yes please.”I grab cake from the kitchen and place it in front of tubbo ”hey tubbo I’m sorry about punching I didn’t mean to I was zoned out and I guess I got scared” “it’s okay nikki I’m sorry I ran off I just got scared too” he takes a bit out of the cake,I get up “sorry I need to go grab something”I walk into another grabbing by shovel from my chest I can hear tubbo coughing from the toxins in the cake he falls on the floor on his knees and hands it was the perfect moment..  
But I stop and walk next to him “ tubbo I’m sorry it has to be like this” tubbo looks up at me in pain the next moment I wake up blood splattered all over me with the shovel next to me on the kitchen floor I get up and see tubbos lifeless body all bloody hes face was purple and foaming from the mouth. the cake fell over with the commotion.it fell right next to him.the sunset was beautiful


	2. Chapter 2 Odd day

## Chapter 2 Odd day

I go to the bathroom and leave he’s blood clothes there...I wash the blood off my hands in the sink knowing Tommy is going to look for tubbo they won’t find him tho,he’s in a few snacks.it’ll be fine they won’t know yet.I hear a knock on my door i stay quiet to hear who it is I hear tommy’s,quackity,and fundy...I haven’t cleaned my shovel or the floor yet..I keep staying quiet acting like I’m not home,”I don’t think shes home” maybe she’s with eret” “maybe” I sigh in relief,that headache from this morning came back it hurts..I feel sick.after an hour I’m finished cleaning the floor and my shovel I’ll go give everyone the snacks I made,I go and put my shovel away.I take my snacks put them in a bag and go out my window and run to tommy’s home I wait there for awhile until i see quackity tommy,fundy waking up the path.”Hello fundy,tommy,quackity!” “Hey nikki have you seen tubbo?” “I have not but I have snacks. I was going to give him an apology cake but I can't find him.” Tommy had a worried face. The quackity was a chuckle . I'm assuming from a joke he made that he doesn't seem worried at all.”you can have some of the snacks here” I give them all i cupcake with different frosting and sprinkles fundy is the first to take a bite,”this cherry filling is so gooey!” I put on a forced smile. I feel disgusted in myself for giving them cupcakes with some tubbo's..you know I quackity devours it looking happy “MMM this is so good!!” Tommy takes a small bite and smiles a bit “it is good I suppose thanks nikki!” “No problem Tommy!Well I'm going to go talk to eret bye bye boys!” “bye nikki!” I walk past them down the path to the eret castle. I grab a chocolate from my bag and start eating it.I think about what I did to him...he seemed so peaceful while laying on the floor I want to hurt more people..no stop think clearly Nikki!clearly!!I stop walking near the dream team house and sit down agastin the brick wall, I sigh.I mumble..”This jeez I need to bake more to get rid of this feeling..” “What feeling are you talking about Nikki?” “eret!” Eret is in front of me looking a bit worry.”oh Hi eret I’ve brought you a strawberry cake!” eret smiles “come on get up let's go to my castle.” he puts his hand out I grab it and he helps me up we walk to he’s castle up the stairs and sit on the hill,I pull out the cake and I stare at it for a bit but pull out a knife and slice a piece for him putting it on a plate,I hand it to him and he takes a bite,with a full mot he says “so how are you nikki?” “I’m good I suppose but I can’t find tubbo.tommy.quackity,fundy, cant find him either so i'm worried too eret.” I start to mess the knife looking in the distance the sun still hasn't gone all the way down “I think he’ll be back not to worry nikki he's very adventures” “your right” “Nikki your hand!” I feel my hand start to sting. I accidentally cut my finger. I winch in pain as it starts to burn. The eret goes to the nearest chest looking for bandages,”I'm fine , it's just a tiny cut eret.” “I know I just don't want it to get infected!” I get up and walk down the stairs of the path,well “i need to go home eret it's almost dark.” “alright but put the bandage on.” I put my finger out so eret can put on the bandage “take it off in the morning nikki” “i will eret” i wave goodbye and start walking home,it's been a few minutes im almost home,i Put my hand against the wall of the walmart,Tommys i at the top of the stairs he runs down to me,”nikki did you see tubbo while visiting eret?” “no tommy.but I think he’s fine probably went to explore.” I walk past him upstairs at the top of the stairs. I yell down to him ‘CATCH!By the way you techno and wilbur can come over for dinner at my home if you're not busy!” I threw a cupcake at him, one that was all red. I still have a lot of cupcakes in the tub. When I get home I start making dinner.beef and steamed potatoes.I pause and walk to my chest with the shovel inside I smile a bit I don’t know why just did,I go and set up my table,I hear a knock at my door after setting it,speed walk to open my door it was only Tommy,wilbur,and Techno “Hello boys It’s nice that you all made it here!” I let them inside. They all sat at the table. Wilbur looks happy,Tommy still looks a bit anxious..”did you bake potatoes?” “yes I did as well some beef!” I went to the kitchen and brought them the food we all ate in quite for a while but then techno started talking about 1v1s and he’s skills,Wilbur talked about a few of his songs but Tommy kept quiet “Tommy you alright?” Tommy gets up “I’m not hungry, I'm going to find big Q” He walks out “do you think he’s alright?” “Tommy is Tommy Nikki. He's probably going to rob or prank someone.” “you’re right Techno.” after we were done eating we said our goodbyes and they leave I go take the plates to the sink,after finishing washing them I decided to go to bed,I turn all the lights off I remember I left tubbos clothes in the tub and I left some blood there to I need to burn his clothes tomorrow,flopping onto my bed I feel so awake struggling to fall asleep.I think a couple of hours passed I think it was 2:30 am.When I was about to finally fall asleep I heard something fall,I think it came from the poruch it was at the front of the house, I grab my iron sword and tiptoe to the bathroom closet I assume there go in all the rooms..I hear them open all the rooms haven’t gone to the bathroom i was is I realize the smell of blood is strong in the tub..I don’t think they opened my bedroom yet,the go in the bathroom it was tommy he walked to the tub filled with water and blood he starts to whimper at the site I come up behind up drop my sword....he turns around when the sword drop I quickly shove his head in the water grabbing his neck tightly with my other hand..water splashed everywhere on me ”Tommy it’s not nice to break and enter” he struggles and starts digging his nails into my skin..minutes past he stops struggling.I take him out of the tub and drag him into the forest I leave him against a tree “hopefully They find you..” I hug him I don’t feel that bad I get up and walk back home..3:24 am..I grab tubbos bloody wet clothes I put in his clothes in the landry and was them I go wash off the blood that was splashed around when was Tommy was struggling I go clean the bathroom and open the bathroom window.I tiredly go to my bedroom and flop in my bed I start biting my fingers and finally fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 uh oh

## Chapter 3 uh oh

## 

I wake up to banging on my door. I got up slowly stretching opening my door. It got hugged tightly. It was Wilbur crying,”what’s wrong Wilbur?” “it’s Tommy techno found him in the forest he wasn’t breathing and and-” Wilbur eyes where red he looked like a mess I bring him inside and make him some tea I still don’t feel worried about getting caught I hand him the tea,we talked for a bit and he calmed down I hear knocking on my door again I open the door slowly techno he walks right in “Wilbur he’s breathing come on” Techno picks up wilbur over his shoulder and walks out I decided to follow them,we went to Fundy house tommy is on a bed breathing slowly and fundy is next to him feeding him some soup “Fundy how is he?” “He’s having a bit of trouble breathing and has a cold from the water. He won't say what happened.” Techno puts down wilbur he walks to Tommy and asks him if he’s okay and what happened how did this happen Tommy just stayed silent point to the soup Fundy feed him more soup“Fundys He’s nurse now” Techno chunkles right after Fundy gets up and pulls Techno and Wilbur into another room to talk I stare at Tommy plainly   
[image of Nikki staring at Tommy]  
I walked over to Tommy and sat in the chair fundy was in. I whispered to him “Those cupcakes you ate had Tubbo in them and you won’t say a word to them..” I grab His hand and hold it. I proceed to smile at him..I hear the boys in the other room “Looks like Nikki is trying to comfort him.” Tommy doesn’t look scared he’s eyes just widien a bit,Wilbur,Techno,fundy come back into the room “I’m going back to my home.” I walk out before I let them talk to me. I go home and get changed. I grabbed some of the snacks I made out of tubbo..I decided to take a bite out of the cupcake. It did taste good but gross from the clumps...I put the cupcake on my counter and smash it smiling at the red gooey mess I made I sit down happily..I start to giggle I wanted to do more but I’ll leave Tommy alive for a bit I sigh get back up and clean up my mess..so tired..I start chewing on my finger I need help maybe I should visit eret..I feel dizzy “maybe after a nap..” I collapsed on the kitchen floor. I woke up feeling refreshed. I think I was sleepwalking cause I was near erets palace.. maybe if I…”nikki you look like a mess Nikki?WAIT NIKKI-”   
...  
I grab erets now bloody crown and put it on my head..I bashed his face in..  
Maybe I should’ve done more...hahah..  
I   
Continued bashing erets face I stop and whip my face with his blood all over my hand “Eret I’m sorry I need to get rid of the feeling it’s not all gone yet..maybe I should do animals instead...haha”  
I was bathed in blood..I put my hands around his neck and snapped it..”I can’t risk you being alive..” I sighed I attempted to pick him up and struggle walking to the kitchen I sliced eret over and over,oiled a pan,i put all the big pieces in a bowl washing them I put them on the pan seasoning the pieces of eret putting them into the oven and baking them,I go to clean to blood with a rag I go to the sink and squeeze the rag,I go to erets bathroom and look at the mirror honestly I like what i see I look pretty with the blood but i still wash it off tho after a while the oven goes off I put oven gloves and take the pan out I eat piece it was good I looked for a bag finally and put it in the bag the other parts of eret which wasn't use was taken to..its only 4 am


	4. investigating Technoblade pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TECHNO POV Jeez these are short(sometimes..)

## Chapter4 investigating

this is a techno pov btw  
2 days have since i found tommy in woods..Tubbo is missing.This is odd..I went around asking everyone if they seen tubbo Nikki been acting odd...she hasn't been worried as usual she would be more panicked but she's been so calm and no one ever gets to talk to her as much which is bugging me I feel like she did something to tubbo...I can’t be sure..Wilbur looks at me..he looks back at Tommy “Tommy we need you to tell us what happened.” Tommy looks away from Wilbur. I grab Wilbur's shoulder “can we talk in the other room Wil.” We walk into the living room “I think Dream did this Wilbur or someone from the dream team..” “it could be I’ll still have to make Tommy talk in the meantime.” Wilbur seems so worried I give him a Hug before leaving to have..Talk with them..I go running off to go find Dream it took my awhile to find him but when i did I grab him “we need to talk Dream.” “What’s up Pig Boy?” “Did you attack Tommy 2 days ago.” “Tommy was attacked, is the kid okay?” “yeah I found him in the woods not breathing all cold and covered in water 2 days ago did you do it?cause i can make people talk..” “No it wasn’t me Techno I’ve been hanging out with SapNap.” I give him a angry glare “and Tubbo is missing too” I start to walk away At some point I start punching a tree on way to go talk to other people about what happened to them..I stop hitting the tree and sit down next to it I decided to close my eyes for a bit,after a few minutes i feel something drip on the top of my head I open my eyes,look up it’s a bloody rag on a branch I get up and attempting to get to after getting it I walk back to Fundy’s house to Wilbur,I knock on the door and wait for them to open the door when Wilbur opens the door I walk in “I found a bloody rag in a tree Wilbur.” “Oh that's odd,but Tommy talked a bit,He just asked for some juice.he won't say what happened.” I put the rag in Fundy’s sink,I went back into the form Wilbur and Tommy “Nikki came by techno she brought snacks!’ Nikki gets up and gives me some there big pieces of meat but small enough to carry around. I eat some of it. It tasted good but odd it was tougher to chew on.”Taste good Nikki tough to chew tho.” “Thank you I tried a new recipe!” We talk for a while until Wilbur speaks up, ”I'm going to go home. It's getting dark. I don't want to deal with the mobs.Bye Techno bye Nikki.” “I think I’ll go with you Wilbur. I'm really tired..” I wave goodbye to both of them as they walk away.” I wonder where fundy is but I worry about Tommy more. I think I’ll stay with him tonight whoever attacks Tommy might come back for him. I grab a chair and sit next to Tommy. He fell asleep earlier. “don't worry, I'll protect you.” I sigh and pull out my sword and doze off to sleep in my chair.I wake up from some noise outside it was just mobs when I look out the window,Tommy was still asleep but he was coughing a,I get up going to the kitchen and fill a glass with water and go back to the room,I shake Tommy a bit to wake him up.”Drink some water Tommy.” he gets up a bit and drinks most of the water he seemed so weak. He mumbles thank you and goes back to bed.I turn off the lights I go to my chair and fall asleep.the dream I had was odd..I had a dream of the killer at least i thought it was they were killing a sheep with no mercy..I wake from from loud crying tommy was crying..”my leg..my legs..Techno my legs..!” I pulled off the blankets Tommy’s right leg was broken..”FUNDY” a while later Tommy has casts.I don’t know how the attacker got past me..this is going to be hard.


	5. Chapter 5 sleepy

## Chapter5 sleepy

I need to get rid of him, it'll be difficult.  
I start chewing my my finger again it’s becoming a habit,I stretch a bit before getting out of bed im still so tired I got 7 hours of sleepy,my dream was odd I was killing a sheep as well I took my shovel again got in fundy’s house and taped tommy mouth and I think i broke his leg took the tape off and went home.maybe i did do that.I get up out of bed going to the kitchen and slice some pumpkin pie I take a bite out of my pie,I shiver from some cold air that’s coming from the bathroom,I put my plate down and go to the bathroom and close the window,I go back to the kitchen I go eat the rest of my pumpkin pie i go put my plate in the sink.``I’m really craving meat..”I start picking my fingernail and look into my garden I suddenly get upset and pick my fingernail more until i feel a my finger stinger I look down and I picked my fingernail I put my finger under water surprised I took my nail off I watch the the blood wash away I felt sick..I take my finger out of the water and look for a bandage.I go get dressed and get my coat to go out,the air felt so cold and smile and go for a walk I felt so refreshed a I saw sapnap up the path I decided to turn around but he caught up to me and grabbed me shoulder “Hey Nikki!” “don’t touch me.” “Too bad hey Nikki I need some help to find a new dog for dream.” “fine but then you leave me alone.” “YES!” I grab his wrist and take him to a nearby landscape but I remember there in the woods so I take him there we end up finding a couple sapnap puts a lead on 2 and we go to dream team house and leave them inside for dream he shakes my hand and realizes my finger ‘what happened to your finger nikki?” “oh my nail came off that’s all.I was picking at my finger and it came off.” “that must’ve hurt!” “not really.” “Well thank you for helping me get the dogs!” we shake hands I start digging my nails into his hand then I let go,most of my day was wasted because of him...he might be next.I keep walking in the cold weather feeling empty,I miss tubbo and Eret maybe this is all a dream but I can’t be sure.I pull out my phone to play some music,I put my phone back in my pocket and look at my hands,something about the other nails annoy me,I start biting them off not worrying about the blood or the pain I spit my nails on the prime path with a trail of bloody behind me and on my coat,I stop on the prime path and feel upset.  
my hands are all bloody.  
It’s so cold.  
I bump into someone I look up to and see bad,I feel a bit Dizzy from the blood lost “Nikki are you okay?” “bad can you take me somewhere I feel..Dizzy..” “come on you look tired and sick I’ll take you to my home!” he takes me to his home feeling like i'm going to pass out but then he picks me up “I’ll carry for now rest for a bit.” I do end up falling asleep while he carries me,I wake up in a large bed I was hugging a pillow..I sit up “Bad?Baaaad?” I get out of bed leaving the room I look around I check most of the rooms I felt a bit paranoid,but then I found some stairs and went down them I see Skeppy on the couch asleep I walk around until I find the kitchen,I still haven't seen bad at all,I check all upstairs and downstairs,I walk over Skeppy wake up after a few minutes and was shocked to see him “NIKKI?!” I turn my face away “calm down please I have a headache.” “oh sorry but why are you here??” “Bad took me here cause I felt sick and tired,I couldn't make it to my home.” “oh..” I look at skeppy he pauses, “You look gross!”the atmosphere gets awkward, “Do you want me to make you food?” “um sure Nikki.” I get up going to the kitchen and start baking bacon and eggs.I put them on a plate and grab a fork,I go into the living room and give him the plate “thanks Nikki.”he was watching tv.I sit down I start thinking of old memories,I starting think about hanging out with Tubbo and Eret..seeing Tommy help the pet war..maybe I hope I die from the hands of someone i know..


	6. Chapter 6 ballroom

## chapter6 ballroom

Bad came home “Hello Skeppy!”Hey Nikki!” I wave at bad skeppy waves too “you feeling better?” “not really.” “Would you like me to make you soup.” he went to the kitchen. “Sure, do you have chicken noodle soup?” bad went through all the cabinets “I think so!” I started to feel sleepy and closed my eyes a bit. I heard a door slam loudly. I look at Skeppy on the couch..he was gone,I hear bad stop chatting like it faded out,I look into the kitchen Bad was gone too I get up off the couch and start looking around for them both “Bad! Skeppy?” I go upstairs and open a door I was shocked and stepped back I rub my eyes hoping that I was imagining it It looked like a large ball room,I went into the ballroom I blink and see a person in the distant I couldn’t see who it was,I walk to them and when I get close enough to them but the more I get close that odd feeling gets extremely strong, they looked like a prince in a story but they weren't facing me I grab their arm and they turns around.even though we were sorta face to face there face was blurry they Took my hand and asked me to dance there voice was distorted I stay silent for a bit until they spoke again “you have a lovely white and pink dress.”I look down and I had a dress on I didn't realize it until they mentioned it,I hear music playing i don't know where it was coming from but they attempts to make me dance which i did eventually It was nice but when “it was lovely when you hurt tubbo.” I stopped dancing “excuse me?” “and when you pounded his face.” I step back a bit “how do you know that?” they grab my wrist harshly and grab my neck with their other hand,they try to choke me to my doom “did you forget Nikki?I am your sinful thoughts,I am your reason you killed eret and tubbo,I am why your always tired to make you kill the people close to you,you will meet my demands,you’ll be back to the old you happy Nikki little old you.” I couldn't breathe at all even though this is a dream “do you agree Nikki?” I was able to mumble out ``yes he let’s go, my wrist and my neck. I started coughing on the floor and my throat hurted badly.. “You may return.” I woke up in a panik my throat still hurts. I coughed Loudly it was so painful. Bad came running towards me asking me if I was okay. He saw my neck.I told him I was okay and asked him if the chicken noodle soup was done,”it’s in the chicken..”I get up acting like nothing happened going into the kitchen my head was so filled but i guess my most pinned thought was to hurt someone again that thing never asked me if i had to kill thankfully.I look at the pot filled with soup I almost touched the pot realizing it was hot when the heat came off I look for a bowl after finding a bowl I go over to the pot and grab the ladle and pour my soup into my bowl grab a spoon and go sit at the table putting it my bowl on the table.I start eating the soup I over hear bad talking to skeppy “skeppy im worried about nikki she tired seems sick and her neck was all red!” “I could tell Bad I think she just needs lots of rest and needs to relax.” ‘your right skeppy.” The soup tasted amazing and it put a smile on my face.after finishing it I put the bowl in the sink,”Bad skeppy can I stay with you guys for a few days?” Bad and skeppy look at each other and bad smiles a bit and sleepy sighs “sure Nikki.” I go hug them both “Where would you like to sleep?” “anywhere really.” “Then you can sleep in my room. I can sleep in extra rooms!” “was it the one i woke up in or was it another one?” “it was mine Nikki!” I yawn and go halfway up the stairs ‘im gonna go take a nap.” bad waves and I walk around the second floor. I walk to the large window and put my hand on the window. The window felt cold. I went into bad’s room and flopped on he’s large bed.I worried a bit before drifting off to sleep. I would have the same dream.I roll off the bed and look out the window again. I think I saw Techno at the front of the house,I went back to the bed and tried to fall asleep but I feel so awake now but soon I fell asleep,nothing happened in my dream.

I woke up hearing a bang it was loud enough to wake me up. I wanted to check it but I didn’t get up right away.  
My body feels sore but I manage to get out of bed,I walk over to the door I open the door slightly to look out and to hear what’s going on down stairs,I hear bad arguing with Techno I try my best to listen to what their saying but because it was are to understand them for awhile because I just woke up,I hear end up hearing a few words ``listen here Bad where is Nikki!” “Like I said she isn’t here!now please leave Techno!” I hear Techno grunts loudly, I hear loud footsteps going to the front door. The door slams loudly,I realize that Tommy might have told Techno even if he did I don’t think they’ll believe it. I ran to the window to see if it was Techno. Thankfully it was,I heard someone walking up the stairs, the bedroom door open. I look at the door and it’s Skeppy “oh you're already awake,did the yelling wake up?” I looked him in the eyes ``I woke up from a loud bang and heard Techno. I heard he was looking for me?” Skeppy leans against the door frame and sighs “yes but he wouldn’t tell us why so we assume he came to hurt you.” I chuckle a bit “Who wouldn’t assume he came to hurt someone he’s Techno!” Skeppy laughs a bit “you’re right!Well there’s still some soup downstairs in the pot me and Bad are going trading for more food.” “thanks Skeppy!” “No problem Nikki, call us if you need anything.” He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him,I look at the bandages on the tips of my fingers. I can’t get rid of the thought of that thing I saw in my dream.


	7. Chapter 7 This isn't good

## chapter7 this isnt good

I hear Tubbo and Tommy laughing in the distance,I look around and I was back in l'manberg “Are you okay Nikki?” I turned to my left and Eret was sitting next to me,I was confused at first but I didn’t think about it and smiled. It felt so warm and nice. “You alright?you spaced out for awhile.” “I’m Alright.” Tommy lunged behind me “Hello Nikki how are you mate?” I hear tubbo panting in the back “Tommy-” I wave to Tubbo “I’m doing alright Tommy,next time slow down for Tubbo.”Tommy puts his arms around my neck hugging me “Alrighty Miss!” Tubbo tugs my sleeve,I turn my head to Tubbo. I was shocked to see Tubbo had cake coming out of his mouth,with his head smashed in,cuts all over his body.”Nikki, why did you kill me?What did I do please tell Nikki.” I move my arm away from him scared I look at Eret I was more terrified his face is all,his face was bashed I making it a red gooey mess making him look like he doesn't have a face having scratches and cuts are over his body,Tommy arm where still around my neck I could hear him crying I close my eyes but Eret and Tubbo force me to turn around and look at Tommy now on the grass I just stared in silent in the sight of what I done,messy crying,red sorta bruised neck,broken leg.I felt like throwing up and heard the same distorted voice from the ballroom,”this is what we did together!” “oh.”I stare blankly at Tubbo,Eret and Tommy who were in pain. I turn to the thing.”Do you have a name?” They look at me in the face and say, “Give me one.”I immediately said Ko “Ko’s a funny name.” “Why do you look like a prince Ko.” “I look like it's to make you feel comfortable. You see I'm a somewhat Virus going making people pour blood shed that’s as much as I’ll tell you.” “you’re not real, this is just a part of my dream to cope with what I did. I don’t regret it that much.” Ko grabbed my neck again but I woke up before he could do anything else. I put my hands around my neck in a panic. I calmed myself down. “This is getting out of hand..”I start chewing on my fingers again please,don’t be real ko every time i fall asleep hoping to get more sleep but I feel more tired just a bit of sleep would be fine,I realize I was on the bathroom floor I roll over on my stomach I rub my eyes “how did I get down here?” I say to myself I stretch a bit. The bathroom door opens a bit. It was a thai cat. It came over to me and swat at my hair,I didn’t want to get off the floor immediately the cat keep swatting my hair and my face until I got up the cat walks out of the bathroom I go after the cat but I lost the cat I walked around looking for the cat under stools and tables I went closer to the front of the house and I heard a bit of loud knocking I pause “Open up skeppy and bad!” it was TechnoBlade,I went into the closet for a bit.he didn’t stop banging on the door. I think he broke the door and went in “Bad!Skeppy!” I hear he’s shoes going up the stairs. I hear him slamming the doors open upstairs calling for bad and skeppy after a while he stops yellings I hear his footsteps going downstairs “you can’t hide from me!” he goes through most the rooms and hasn’t open the closet yet I felt scared wondering if he’s looking for me or just bad and skeppy I peek out of the crack between the door I didn’t see Techno or hear he’s footsteps a few minutes passed I suddenly here him grunt loudly down the hall “I couldn’t find them..” he walks over to the closet and he slams his fist against the closet door it made me jump cause i was really close to the door it almost hit my face,he walked away from the closet Hearing his footsteps faded out and hear the front door slam again I wait for bit before coming out I of the closet I didn’t know if he was waiting outside or was made it seem like he left,I sigh in relief I go upstairs as quiet as possible to look out the window to get a better view.I don’t see Techno going up the path I it made me panic a bit and try to relax but it was hard,I slide down on the floor and take a breath for a while breathing in and out the air felt cold I stretch on the floor making myself get up I decided to look out the window,I think I was starting to see things I saw a slender figure walking down the path it was blurry and I couldn’t make out anything but it’s slender body maybe it was an enderman but it seemed..taller much skinnier.I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my back I put my hand on my chest it felt like I was being stabbed and more I curel up on the floor whining in pain trying not to scream I started coughing making the pain feel worse,I felt a bad fever coming suddenly everything hurt,my limbs feel heavy and sore I started pleading it would stop I couldn’t handle it and end up screaming from all of the pain I was sobbing loudly which wasn’t helping.I finally close my eyes

It hurts

Make it stop 

Please


	8. Chapter 8

## chapter8 going wrong

My body felt cold,my body still felt sore my ears were ringing loudly I open my eyes slowly while groaning I was in a field with tall green grass everywhere,I realize I was somewhat slouched against a large rock I look around a bit wincing there seemed to be miles of tall grass,why do I always walk up in odd places tho I don’t feel as tired,I don’t move for a while listening to the loud strong wind,owls hooting,crickets,and some zombies wait..I check myself to see if I had anything on me patting myself,I had a iron sword I crawled a bit,mud,pebbles and twigs going into my hands and knees in the cold weather,I didn’t mind the mud all over me,I hear a groaning nearby and hearing the grass crunch I get on one knee and pulling out my sword,The crunching grass comes closer and it comes out from the tall grass and a swing my sword at the creature and I get up and swing at them a couple of time blood splattering all over me until it falls to the ground I hear a bone break in it,I look down panting it was a zombie I rub the crimson blood off my cheek smudging it a bit with my sleeve,I stare a bit at lifeless zombie and stomp as hard as I could hearing it crunch and cracks loudly,a bit of blood going on my shoe to make sure it wouldn’t be coming back I didn’t go overboard though wanting to go home,I walk off until I find the end of this grassy field the mud underneath me was so sticky making me struggle to walk almost making me fall over it was almost dawn making me a bit happy the zombies and spiders won’t attack me as much,I miss my footing in the sticky mud making me fall over I yelp a bit slamming hard into the mud,getting some mud in my eye and mouth whimper in pain I skinned my knee badly it was deep cut stinging badly from some mud and some blood coming out of the wound I rub the mud off with my sleeve,I I the mud off my face and out of my hair I stop and look around for my iron sword in the mud patting are and going through the mud looking for it,I fell a large handle in the mud and grab it tightly taking it out of the mud it was my iron sword I try getting up carefully by going on my knee again trying to balance myself with my sword I end up getting up anxious that I’ll fall again,I finally stand up using my sword as a cane to help me to stop falling around sticking the sharp end into the ground I look around trying to find a path,or a way out it was a bit nice walking through the grass field,Fresh cold air,the grass moving around from the wind,the dawn sun shining onto me,I started to realize a strong smell of blood getting curious of what it is I walk towards the strong smell going through the tall grass hearing a small crying I shove the tall grass away from my face so I can get closer and the crying getting louder, I finally get close enough to see what it was, A little lamb crying out with a open leg wound able to see see the muscle for a bit I thought I saw some bones, there was fresh blood all over the wound and around it’s side and stomach,I wake over to it carefully the lamb notices me walking towards it the lamb tries to runaway by getting up the wound of the lamb pouring out more blood the leg wobbling seeing the muscle moving around the lamb falls back down crying even louder it the muscle in the leg twitching a bit I come closer and closer to the injured lamb it was panting quickly it fear of me,I tilt the sharp end of my sword into my other hand grabbing the blade enough not to cut the palm of my hand so the handle if my sword was pointing to the lamb,I moving it towards the lamb’s wound poking it with my handle.the lamb Immediately at this point screaming loudly watching the muscle look move around and tense up poking it every so often a string of blood from the wound to the handle it was very interesting to watch,The lamb was breathing much slower knowing it was gonna die or pass out from blood lose in a couple of hours,I turn my sword around so the handle is now in my hand now the blood was sticky and warm it was disgusting,a point the blades end into the lamb wounds shoving the blade into its leg taking it out with blood covering a bit of the blade I pat the lamb a bit,and then piercing the lamb with the end of my blade into its side hear a bone snap and the lamb scream for the last time slicing the lamb to its neck to the end of it’s stomach as it lays lifeless on the ground bloody while it’s insides pour out with a lot of dark crimson blood sitting down smiling happily watching it,I start hearing leaves rustling and twigs snapping behind me I didn’t think much about it until I heard hissing I turn around quickly in a worry of it being a creeper But a large spider jumps at me hissing,I shield myself with my sword snapping its fangs at me hissing louder I was able to swing at it finally getting it off me I lunge my already bloody sword at the fuzzy red eyed spider,the iron sword was in it’s head somehow surviving the spider not caring of what’s now in it’s head leaping at me again putting my fist up and swinging at the spider a couple of times hearing a snap my knuckles hurting and joints aching in my fingers the spider biting me getting my leg and arms I felt bruises develop where the spider was biting,after a couple of minute feeling a bit light headed I grab the handle of sword from the spider head swinging with force down slicing it’s head off green gooey goop dropping slowly like slime the body dropping the head rolling away with a trail of that green gooey following the head,shoving my sword into the group quickly to balance myself I was about to fall into the mud again from pain and tiredness I was panting,my body forcefully making me gag and coughing trying to catch my breath,I was sweating badly my skin cold to the touch yet I felt like I was in hell fire,my legs and arms being so very heavy,scratched and bruised.I slide down onto laying on my back on the somewhat muddy ground,spreading my a limbs to stretch my muscle a bit to get rid of some of throbbing pain,my stomach rumbling from hunger,blinking hazily into the sky still a bit foggy still very dark I slowly close my eyelids a bit a few seconds go by..minutes...then almost hours there was a loud ringing in my ears my limbs felt a bit better for laying down I sit up straight looking around for a bit finally deciding to finally get up stretching follow by a yawn,I wince in pain hearing my back and a few of my joints crack from stiffness when I stretched I walk over to my sword taking from the ground,handle feeling hot from the sun shining on it,dry blood all over it with some green dry goo,it’s are scratched and there are some chips in my sword I know that I would need to get a new sword the one I currently have was about to break sooner or later,I move towards to tall grass moving a bit of it out of my face slicing some out of the way in a swift movement groaning at the fact this field is so large.

The top of my head felt so hot from the sun shining down on me, my feet hurt so sore dragging my sword behind,groaning loudly I looked up towards the sky. It was bright blue with no clouds. There was no wind at all. I rub some sweat away from my face.I start thinking about the lamb. I chuckle a bit. It felt like a feverish dream. I stopped walking. I don’t know why I just stopped.I look around wonder if I’m going deeper in the field I see something grey between some of the grass I run towards it putting my arm out and laying my hand against it it was a cobblestone wall which gave me some joy I was almost out of here,I start dragging my hand against the hard bumpy wall,I start zoning out shaking my head every so often,I end up spacing out completely I was leaning against the wall while walking so it keep so I stumbling a bit,everything seemed fuzzy around me,I suddenly feel my hand go off the cobble wall falling a bit cause I was leaning a bit against the wall,I snap awake I look up seeing a hole in the wall which was a small gate,I look at the gate then behind the gate was a large cabin I smelt something nice feeling so hungry I attempt to open the gate but it didn’t budge at all,I got a bit bug but decided to climb the gate throw my sword over the gate it clattering on the dirt feeling a bit scared wondering if someone was home,it was so silent I look around a bit of the property of the cabin,I sigh a bit swing one of my leg then swinging over my other leg my sore feet hitting the hard stone path,I crouch down to grab my sword in a swift motion fumbling a bit then walk towards the cabin I felt like eye’s where on me I rub my neck anxiously hoping that it was my paranoia.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways it's 12-13-2020 (December 13 2020) uploading my story on here,I started writing this in 11-18-2020 (November 18 2020) it uploaded it to wattpad but I don't think wattpad would let me put blood and broken bones and all of that I already have 8 chapters done working on 9th chapter


End file.
